


The Orphan Monster

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Different Perspective, Drabble, First Person, The Orphan waits for the Hunter, What does it think?, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: A monster appears on the shore where Kos’ body lies dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Orphan Monster

Mother’s heart no longer beats, she has long grown cold, I have grown cold. Mother has left but I am stuck, her womb which held me safe now cages me, traps me, and I cannot even call out for help.

I crawl out of mother, it is so painful and slow, but I see the sky, I breathe fresh air, I am free. And I see the moon, so big, it is calling, for me? I don’t know, mother is gone, I want to be with her.

It is not calling for me, the moon calls for the thing behind me, I do not know when it appeared here, but it is like me, except not. It is dressed in blood soaked cloth, it smells like the inside of my dying mother, and it carries something dangerous. It is dangerous, and it is walking towards me.

I scream and flail on uneasy legs, flinging myself at it, throwing my only weapon at it, desperately hoping to scare it off. Mother, mother! Came save me! Please! I do not want to die! I am scared! 

The thing it carries is a weapon, and it hurts, it hurts so badly and I cannot contain my screams when it hits me, yet it says nothing when I hit it. I do not give up because I do not want to die, so even when it says nothing and gets up after I beat it into the ground, I fight and I scream.

And it dies, it falls and it doesn’t get up and it disappears and there is no more pain. It is gone, I am safe. My wounds heal, and I look at the moon again. Mother, mother where are you? What was that? Why did the moon call for it? 

I hear wails of agony, and I know now what true fear is.

It is back, it is BACK. Why is it back? I killed it, it fell still and disappeared. Something lived before the entrance to this place, and it killed those things with ease, and now it plans to do the same to me.

Die, die, die! I screech and beat the monster into the ground, I power through the hits and I kill it again. It disappears again, and I watch, I watch the entrance and-

No wails and it is back sooner, I feel another emotion, anger. Why? Why won’t it leave me alone?! Why won’t it die?! Why does it want to hurt me?! What have I ever done to it?! 

I want it gone, I want it out, I want it dead, dead, dead! Mother! Mother save me! Help me! It is hurting me more now, it is learning and I am not and I am in pain and it dies and comes back over and over and over.

Stay dead, stay dead, die, I wail and attack and it dodges, it dodged, and I hate it, I hate this thing, oh how I hate it, I hate it so much the fear disappears. I know nothing except my hatred for this monster, I want nothing but it’s death. It is keeping me from mother, that must be why she cannot help me, how dare it! How dare it harm mother! I will make it pay.

Again and again and again, I kill it and it comes back, the cycle is never ending and I wait for it to return in fear, fear that dies once I see it. Again and again, it attacks and I kill it. Is this all there is? Endless pain? Will it not stop until I am dead?

Again and again, it is getting sloppy, I kill it more, and it hits me less, I am winning. Maybe I am hurting it for real, in a way that can’t be healed. I hold onto that idea, I let it fuel me. It does not utter a sound when I harm it and I hate it’s quiet, I will make it scream.

Again and again, I wait, and I wait, and I wait.

But the monster does not return, my hate is gone and I feel relief and I cry and cry because it is finally over, the pain is gone? Mother! Mother it is safe now! Mother, come back! I have killed it, it is gone, it will not return!

I am alone… I cannot leave, the fog prevents me and I cannot swim or climb. Mother is here, yet she isn’t.

I am alone, the moon does not care for me. It is cold, I cannot rest, I am alone. Is this all there is? Do I stand on the shore and… exist?

Alright, I can do that, it is not painful, I am safe, I am saf-

The monster

Comes

B  
A  
C  
K

And I scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching ClassicMikeCade try to defeat the Orphan Of Kos on Twitch tonight and it gave me an idea.


End file.
